


Coming

by Teawithmagician



Series: Goodness, it's Stucky! [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Femdom, Het, Kink, PWP, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, Stevie will feel ashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Lana Del Rey inspired fic, somewhere out of timeline (in the middle of nowhere).

Buck says he needs to come. “I need to come, Stew, I need to come.” Stevie knows if Buck says he needs to come it means he just can't go on. He is hurt. He is physically hurt to be inside of her, he needs to ejaculate or to stop. Both ways are good, but she needs some more time. 

“Buck, please, wait.” She screws up her eyes, she feels her fingers in his mouth, the way he sucks and bites them, and moans, and begs. She doesn't want him to beg, but she needs to come, she really needs it – she just can't stop no matter how she loves him. 

“I can't.” Buck spits the words and screams. He's done. Later, Stevie will feel ashamed of the way she fucks him. Bucky says it's alright. He really likes to be fucked hard, till it hurts. Steve doesn't want him to be hurt, but she wants to come.


End file.
